


Harder to Breathe

by deadgirldancer



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AND ITS AMAZING, Anal Fingering, BASED ON LOST IN YOUR ORBIT, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, GO READ THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T, ITS BY SLIME QUEEN, M/M, Masturbation, Punk! Jongin, Rich Good Boy! Sehun, Subspace ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All alone, all we know is haunting me, making it harder to breathe, harder to breathe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In Your Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434302) by [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen). 



> Back again!  
> Inspired 100% by [Slime Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen)'s [Lost In Your Orbit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4434302/chapters/10075184), this fic is based in that universe, in that story and is set between chapters 10 and 12, again.  
> So all cred goes to her but I wrote the following.
> 
> This is literally a masturbation fic. ok. Tries to create subspace, probably fails, let’s go!

_ “All alone, all we know is haunting me, making it harder to breathe, harder to breathe.” _

 

It’s late. His room is dark, he can barely make out the shadows of his bedroom, but soon his eyes adjust and his eyes pick out details of posters hanging on the wall, a name of a band here, items of clothing there. People of inspiration, Jongin almost snorts; wasted inspiration. 

He runs a hand absently through his hair before he rubs his eyes, black kohl smudging over his palm. He shifts, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. It’s hot. His t-shirt clinging to his back with sticky precipitation dripping down his skin. With one hand, he tugs it off and throws it into the darkness. His eyes can’t make it out anymore, it’s gone. 

Jongin leans back onto headboard, letting the cheap plank of wood support all of his weight as he sits lazily on his bed. His body begs for sleep but he’s just not willing to let himself drift off yet. Streetlamps outside flicker on, and his vision improves, able to pick out more details of his room. 

He reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing his phone. He unlocks it, there’s a text from Chanyeol; he’ll answer it later. He tosses it next to him before he’s reaching over again for his packet of smokes. Practiced fingers take one out and place it between his lips. His lighter finds its way into his palm and he strikes the wheel, the flame igniting. The cigarette lights up before smouldering. Jongin throws the lighter away into the dark. 

The fix of nicotine helps him relax but the smoke lingering in the air will keep him awake. He inhales, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling, the smoke curling around him. His mind drifts, to the times he and Sehun had lit up together. He lost himself in the way the cigarette looked between the younger’s delicate fingers, how it looked between his lips. How his eyes searched his, so open and naive; wanting to experience the world. How the wisps of smoke curled from his nice pink lips. His lips. 

His lips were open and naive, much like his eyes but they craved for something else. They tasted like innocence and pure sin. 

His touch, tentative at first but soon gaining confidence with Jongin to guide him. He'd put such trust in him. He was so willing, it was almost intoxicating. Until it was. 

Sehun desperately wanted everything. Everything for himself, everything for Jongin. To see the world as he did, where everything was new, everything was exciting. Jongin let himself fall, and fall hard. 

The cigarette dwindled and began to fade. Jongin stubbed it into an ashtray on his bedside table. But his mind barely processed that, his thoughts were only of Sehun. 

Jongin’s eyes fluttered closed. He imagines Sehun in his bedroom. An odd thought: as if the rich boy would ever step into Jongin’s room. It was just a stark contrast. The Sehun in his mind appeared on his bed and was crawling towards him. Jongin focused on the curve of the vision’s neck, the swell of his mouth. He wanted to kiss, mark every inch but he couldn’t. Sehun wasn’t here right now. Jongin let out a huff of frustration as he felt his cock stiffen. 

Jongin ignored it for the time being and reached up his chest and rolled his thumb over his nipple. He shifted, the sensations all positive for his cock. He continued the movement, but he imagined Sehun’s tongue swirling around it. 

This wasn't helping his sexual frustration. Jongin undid his belt and the fastening on his jeans before he was roughly shoving them down, untangling his legs. He pulled his dick out of his boxers before he discarded them as well. It was hard and heavy in his hand. He indulged himself in a couple of languid strokes. It felt good. 

In the dim light, Jongin could see that the head of his cock was a deep red, he circled his thumb around the slit, precome beginning to pearl there. He felt something coil in his abdomen but he ignored it. He leaned over for his bedside table again and yanked the top drawer open, and snatched a small bottle of lube. 

He uncapped the bottle and poured some onto his fingers. Jongin reached between his legs, his cock  arching towards his belly, momentarily forgotten. His index finger teased at the rim of his hole but he didn’t push his finger inside. His breath hitched as he teased himself for a moment longer. The lube was cold but that was all part of it, the different sensations. He shifted his weight slightly and pressed inside himself, letting out a soft sigh. Jongin waited for a moment and let himself adjust to the intrusion before he began to thrust his finger in and out of himself. 

His mind wandered further into the gutter as the idea of Sehun watching Jongin fuck himself on his fingers popped into his head. He could imagine Sehun’s doe eyes wide with surprise and shock before they’d darken and blow out with lust. Jongin shoved a second finger inside with a louder moan falling from his lips. A perverse part of Jongin wanted to put on a show, even if it was only him in his room.

He quickened his pace before he switched and began scissoring them apart. He pushed down onto his mattress and his fingers went further inside of him and brushed over his prostate making him buck his hips into the empty air. The coil tightened and his cock ached. 

Jongin felt hotter and the heat was uncomfortable, sweat slicking his skin. But that didn’t matter; he wanted to come. But he was  a tease, even to himself. 

His image of Sehun changed again. He was naked, his body pale and ethereal in the light of the streetlamps. He was crawling up the bed before he was straddling Jongin’s hips. His eyes hungry and his hands roaming. 

Jongin thought of Sehun’s mouth, hot at his ear before his mouth would drop down to his neck to kiss, lick, bite and mark him. Jongin moaned at the idea.  _ Fuck _ . The Sehun in his mind was now riding him languidly, his hips rolling, in total control. Even more blood rushed to Jongin’s cock. He groaned low in his throat. He was so hard. Jongin introduced another finger and he stilled for a moment, letting himself adjust again. Usually, he didn’t use three fingers but then there were times, like now, that he wanted to take his time and  _ enjoy himself _ . 

His hole clenched around his fingers, making an obscene noise and Jongin nearly choked on air. He rolled his hips in time with his fingers pumping in and out of him. He was finding his prostate quicker with each cant of his hips. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, the words tumbling from his lips. Suddenly he felt too stimulated, his climax was nearing too soon, he wanted to hold off, make it last longer if he could. The coil in his abdomen was threatening to spring free. He pulled his fingers out and his stretched hole was left twitching around cold air. His cock was left aching, untouched for so long. 

Jongin lets his body sink against the headboard for a second, his head falling back to lean against the wall, and his eyes opening. His mind hazes over into a fog and his eyes glazed over, not focusing. He tries to catch his breath but his fingers are inside him again and his other hand reaches for his cock. His jaw goes slack and his mouth drops open, pants falling from his tongue. 

In his dazed state he tries to at least make a coherent rhythm, but with his hips bucking up from the mattress, it’s becoming increasingly difficult. His body becomes needy and it craves to come. Part of Jongin wants to delay his pleasure once again but with his fingers urgent on his prostate and his other hand working his cock, soon all that consumes him is his release. 

Jongin’s body arches up and his mind blacks out, not able to form coherent thoughts. Silent moans claw up to escape his throat. He comes on his chest and belly, leaving his skin sticky. His fingers are still fucking his hole and his rim is still pulsing around them. 

He slumps against the mattress, feeling utterly fucked. His body loosens to feel warm and relaxed. His eyelids begin to get heavy and to be honest, he can't be bothered to go the bathroom this late to clean himself up. He wonders if Sehun ever thinks of him. He wishes he had that warmth next to him to fall asleep to, but instead pulls his duvet over his body, cocooning himself in warmth. He'll clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hoped you liked it and I hope Slime Queen likes it too!~~
> 
> Also massive mega awesome mention to [Emma](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1111943)~, my bae of a beta reader, thank you and I love you for helping me, particularly with the last paragraph because it was almost 2am and I'm kinda dying rn hahaha <3


End file.
